Rewrite the Stars
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: A collection all about the members of the Black family and their relationships. There is love, hatred, and everything in between.
1. Contents

**Summary:** A collection all about the members of the Black family and their relationships. There is love, hatred, and everything in between.

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _Table of Contents_

001\. _Farewell_ | Regulus Black and Sirius Black

002\. _To Have and To Hold_ | Regulus Black/Hollis Potter | female!Harry Potter

003\. _Another Chance_ | Regulus Black

004\. _Of Plans and Ideas_ | Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black

005\. _Bella By Another Name_ | Bellatrix Black and Harry Potter

006\. _Please Don't Go_ | James Potter/Rhea Black | female!Regulus Black

007\. _The Dragon Lives_ | Narcissa Black Malfoy and Andromeda Black Tonks

008\. _Third Time is the Charm_ | James Potter/Narcissa Black


	2. Farewell

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Relationship:** Familial (Brothers) – Sirius Black and Regulus Black  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and mild angst  
 **Prompt:** (Character) Regulus Black

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _001\. Farewell_

He stood in silence as he watched his brother. While he wanted to refuse the reality of the situation, Regulus Black knew this was a long time coming – more than five years, despite what Walburga might claim.

Sirius Black was leaving, and he wasn't coming back.

This marked their farewell – at least until they returned to Hogwarts.

If he had to guess, Regulus would say this had been coming for seven years – since Walburga and Orion discussed the possibility of betrothing Sirius to Narcissa Black. Anyone with half a brain knew that was a horrible idea. So, at the age of ten, Sirius started distancing himself from the family.

"Don't forget this," Regulus said, stepping into his brother's room. He held the key to Sirius' trust vault.

At the sound of someone else's voice, Sirius whirled around with his wand at the ready.

Regulus and Sirius stood still for a moment, their eyes locked.

Slowly, Sirius lowered his wand. His grey eyes fell on the key. "Thanks," he muttered, taking the key. He looked at the key in the palm of his hand before his hand curled into a fist. The clenched the key tightly. While he wanted nothing to do with the Black family, Sirius knew he would need the money – money for school tuition and supplies, money for food, and money for a place to stay.

Regulus nodded, turning his gaze to his brother's bedroom. The room was a mess, more so than usual. The dresser had drawers sticking out at odd angles. There were clothes and parchment flung around the room.

"Do you have everything?" Regulus asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius glanced around the room. "I think so," he answered with a shrug.

Turning to look at his older brother. "Best of luck," he said with a nod.

Taken back a little, Sirius opened and closed his mouth twice before forming a reply, "Yeah, thanks. You too."

The brothers shared a long look before Regulus span on his heel, exiting the room. He fought the urge to look back as he closed the door.

It was for the best it ended this way.

This marked their first farewell.

* * *

Count: ~370

* * *

 **This was written for  
**

Can You Make It Until the End Challenge  
Round One: Pick a character (Regulus Black) and write a drabble less than 500 words.


	3. To Have and To Hold

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Regulus Black/Hollis Potter  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; female!Harry Potter (Hollis); time travel; and soulmates

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _002\. To Have and To Hold_

Hollis Potter had a talent for getting into inexpiable situations. She survived the Killing Curse, she was the youngest Seeker in a Century, and she was the youngest Triwizard Champion. Honestly, Hollis had _no_ idea how any of this happened, it just _did_ – no matter what Snape said.

While she was assigned to clean the drawing room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, it happened again. Hollis had picked up an odd locket. It was made of gold and weighed a good amount, and was a large, oval shape. On the front of the locket there was an "S" made out of green jewels, most likely emeralds.

Hollis was staring at the locket when _it_ happened. There was something about the locket that _called_ to her. As she looked over the locket, she found it odd that such a locket would be in the drawing room of the Blacks' residence. She knew that the Black family colors were black and purple, and all of their jewelry was made out of silver or white gold, and their family jewel was onyx. Nothing in their family history would explain _why_ there would be an "S" on any of their family heirloom jewelry. The family had a long history of being sorted into Slytherin, but the Blacks' were distantly related to Morgan Le Fey, who was related to Rowena Ravenclaw.

As she studied the locket, Hollis failed to notice the magic leaking from it. It was residual at first, but when it touch her magic, it steadily increased. Hollis didn't notice until she felt it wrapping around her. The feeling didn't make her feel uneasy. It made her feel _complete_ and safe, which made her alarmed. She never recalled feeling like this. It was so _natural_ feeling that it made her feel uncomfortable.

No one else in the room noticed what was going. Mrs. Weasley was sorting through the rubbish pile while her children and Hermione Granger were cleaning varies selections of the room. Before Hollis could alert them to what was going on, she was being pulled away.

It felt like a port-key, but not at the same time. She was being pulled away by the locket and she couldn't release it. The pulling sensation increased and seemed to pick up speed. She clutched her eyes shut, and she was being to experience breathing difficulties.

As quick as the pulling feeling came, it started to disappear. The speed fell, Hollis could breath normally, and her eyes remained shut. A few seconds later, her bare feet met ground – rocky ground. Hollis opened her eyes and found natural darkness. She squinted, looking around. It would appear that she was in a cave of some kind.

Inside of the cave – or what she _believed_ to be a cave – she was on an island or something surround by water, lots of water. In the far off distance, it looked like there was another landform. Hollis eyed the distance and contemplated trying to swim it, but decided against it. She was a decent swimmer and there was _something_ about the body of water that made her uneasy.

Hollis turned around, looking over the island or whatever she stood on. It was rather small, about twenty feet in diameter. The surface was rocky, and uncomfortable to stand barefoot on. She let out a gasp when she felt the rocky surface cut her feet.

She grimaced and stopped moving. She was facing the middle of the island. There was a stone basin. At the foot of the basin there was form that wasn't the island. Hollis tried to carefully walk over to the basin, to get a better look. On her walk over, she reached into her pocket for her wand, only to find it missing. She silently cursed herself. It was back at her bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

As she slowly approached the form, she noticed it was _human_ shaped. Stopping a few inches away from the person, Hollis spent a few moments watching it. The form looked male based off of the broad shoulder and the athletic build that lacked _certain_ curves. The person appeared to be breathing.

Slowly, Hollis crotched down and reached out to shake the person's shoulder. Hopefully he had information on where she was and how she could get back to Grimmauld Place. Before her fingers could brush against his shoulder, a hand shot out and caught her wrist. The person pulled Hollis towards them and rolled over. During this, Hollis dropped the locket.

Within in seconds, Hollis was on her back with her head pounding from bouncing off of the rocky surface, and she was staring up a familiar face. This person – who was male – had shoulder-length black hair, and striking grey eyes. His body was well-built. He bore a strong resembles to Sirius. He was straddling her, which kept her pinned to the ground, with one hand holding both her wrists above her head, and the other hand had a wand pressed against her throat.

"Sirius?" Hollis whispered in desperation, tears filling her eyes. She was in pain, and she was starting to feel scared.

The male above her narrowed his grey eyes. His grip on her wrists loosened, but he didn't move. "Who are you?" the male hissed, his voice was rough and darker than her godfather's.

"H-Hollis," she replied.

"How did you get here?" he demanded, staring down into her jade eyes.

"The l-locket," Hollis answered. She knew it sounded farfetched, but it was the truth. She had the feeling if she lied, things wouldn't go well.

The male stared at her with narrowed eyes, his eyes roaming over her face. "What locket?" he demanded, there was a guard look in his eyes.

"It was gold and had an 'S' made out of emeralds," she explained.

Realization flashed through his grey eyes as his wand pressed farther into her throat. "Where is it?" he hissed, his grip on her wrists tightened.

"Over there," Hollis replied, moving her eyes in the direction from which she was pulled. "I dropped it when you grabbed me."

His eyes narrowed, and he glanced over in the direction she came from. He saw something laying on the ground a few feet away. He moved his right hand, the one holding the wand, off of her throat and silently summoned the locket. With a shaking right hand, he looked over the locket. As he inspected it, his grip on Hollis' wrists tightened.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded in a hiss, his voice sounding low and dangerous.

"The drawing room in Number Twelve Grim–" she began to replied.

"–mauld Place," he finished with her. His eyes were narrowed and hardened. He stared down at her in silence. The only noise in the cave was coming from the water and the wind.

Below him, Hollis started to shiver. She was starting to feel rather cold. Her clothes were damp, and didn't cover much. Her shorts were rather short, stopping at mid-thigh level. She had cut up a pair of Dudley's old jeans, they were like seven years old. Her shirt was a long and thin, light green blouse with lace designs and semi-puffy sleeves that Aunt Petunia had bought her at a thrift store a year ago.

"How did you get here?" he asked, his voice less harsh. His grip on the locket tightened.

"I picked _that_ up," Hollis replied, nodded to the locket in his hand. "We were cleaning the drawing room, and that was in a glass case."

The male stared at her for several seconds. Without a hint of warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hollis froze in shock for a few seconds before something warm bloomed in her chest, causing her to shyly kiss back. Hollis never kissed anyone before, including Neville Longbottom who escorted her to the Yule Ball last year, but both Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger had. This was like neither of them described. Ginny's first kiss was long and passionate while Hermione's short and sweet.

He pulled back a few inches and stared down at Hollis. There was something intense in his eyes, which made Hollis blush. He sat back and released her wrists, and he stood up a few seconds later. Holding out his hand, he pulled Hollis to her feet. Once she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Hollis felt comfortable and safe in his arms, which was weird given their situation a minute ago.

"How do you know Sirius?" he muttered in her ear, his breath warm.

Hollis pressed herself close to him, trying to gather more heat. She had the feeling that she could trust him, like when she met Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express first year and Hermione Granger after the troll incident. It hadn't failed her yet. "He's my godfather," she whispered.

His grip on her tightened.

"He's a good person," she whispered. "He didn't do the things he was accused off – betraying my parent to Voldemort or killing those muggles and Pettigrew. It was _all_ Pettigrew," she explained, shedding a few tears.

The male's grip loosened and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "I know he's a good person," he said with a chuckle. "He was the _white_ sheep of the family."

Hollis grew a little confused. Did this man know Sirius? Before she could ask, he was speaking, "He's my older brother."

Hollis thought for a moment. Sirius had explained the family tree when she found it. "Regulus?" she said, leaning back to stare up at the man.

He nodded, his expression grim. "We've never met I take it," he said, sounding lost.

She shook her head. "According to the Black family tree, you're dead," she explained. Thinking about the Black family tree brought back Sirius' words about his brother. Hollis pushed herself away from Regulus.

He looked depressed, and he tried to reach out to her.

Hollis slapped his hands away, glaring at him. "You're a Death Eater," she whispered, tears running down her face.

"Not a loyal one," Regulus said. "By coming here, I betrayed the Dark Lord."

Hollis glanced around, the cave didn't look like much.

"He hid _this_ here," he explained, holding up the locket. "I wanted to find and destroy all of his horcruxes."

Hollis shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to get warm.

Regulus took a few steps towards her, and wrapped his arms around her again. Hollis leaned in towards him, wanting the heat. She hated the cold or being cold, it brought back memories of the Dursleys'. Aunt Petunia had had her wash the shed in the middle of winter, and Uncle Vernon made her walk home from school in a thin windbreaker.

"You don't know what we are, do you?" Regulus asked, his voice sounding depressed.

Hollis shook her head. He claimed he wasn't a loyal Death Eater, so they weren't enemies, but they weren't allies. But she had a feeling that these weren't the answers he was looking for.

Regulus sighed, but didn't say anything.

"What are we?" Hollis asked.

" _Salit animae_ ," Regulus replied, tightening his arms around her.

Hollis thought for a moment. That phrase sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She remained silent, hoping that Regulus was translate or explain.

"Soulmates," Regulus whispered in her ear.

Hollis froze in shock. They had studied soulmates – _salit animae_ – in History of Magic briefly her third year. The last known case of soulmates was in the 1800s, between Delphin Malfoy and Roger Flint. Soulmates would explain why she felt safe with him, how he knew she was lying, and it _might_ explain why she was pulled to him.

She wrapped her arms around Regulus. Leaning her head up, they kissed once more. Regulus kissed her back passionately. They separated a moment later.

"Here," Regulus said, holding the locket out to Hollis. His arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer.

Hollis removed one of her arms from around Regulus and reached up to touch the locket. That's when _it_ happened again. The locket pulled them from the cave and to wherever. Hollis dropped her hand from the locket and wrapped her arm around Regulus when it picked up speed. Regulus arm was back around a second later. He held her close.

* * *

Count: ~2,000

* * *

This is a sneak peek of an upcoming fanfiction story called _To Have and To Hold_. The posting date is undecided.


	4. Another Chance

This is a gift for _Maisie Malfoy_.

* * *

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; not Walburga Black friendly; and elements of time travel  
 **Prompt** : (Theme) Do-Over

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _003\. Another Chance_

When he opened his eyes, Regulus Black was overwhelmed with a sense of confusion and fear. The last thing he remembered was being thirsty – _so very_ thirsty, like never before – that he crawled to the edge of the island to drink before he was pulled under by the inferi.

With a pounding heart, Regulus looked around. This was a familiar settling – a safe place.

What was he doing here?

How did he get here?

Regulus needed answers, and he knew who could provide them.

"Kreacher!" he called, surprised to find his voice was high-pitched and his throat didn't hurt. His throat should be burning, unless Kreacher gave him some kind of soothing potion.

He was pulled from his thoughts with the arrival of Kreacher in a _pop_.

"How's can Kreacher be of serve, Mister Regulus?" the house-elf asked.

Regulus frowned at the form of his address. Kreacher hadn't called him _Mister Regulus_ since he was thirteen and Sirius was disowned for running away. With Sirius disowned, Regulus became the heir of the heir of Lord Black thus making him _Master Regulus_.

"What's going on?" Regulus demanded. He _knew_ there was something going on, but he wasn't sure what.

The house-elf's eyes narrowed. "Kreacher doesn't have time to explain everything to you's, Mister Regulus," he said. "You's have Mizty for that's. Does Mister Regulus needs anything? Kreacher must returns to Master Sirius."

Whatever Regulus wanted to say was frozen in throat. Why was Kreacher talking about Mizty? Mizty had been died since Regulus was twelve. She was an old house-elf, a great-aunt of Kreacher's.

The house-elf bowed before he disappeared with a _pop_.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

With a growing sense of unease, Regulus forced himself to climb out of bed. The second his feet hit the floor and he stood up, the feelings of unease and confusion increased tenfold. He was _short_! On uneasy feet, Regulus dashed over to the mirror mounted on the backside of his bedroom door.

His grey eyes widened as he took in the image. It was of a short boy with dark hair, grey eyes, and pale skin dressed in black pajamas.

Regulus shook his head, watching as the reflection did the same thing.

Overwhelmed, Regulus stumbled back to his bed. He scrambled onto it, placing his head on a pile as a sense of dizziness overtook him.

What was going on?

If Regulus didn't know any better he would say he was eleven.

Lying down, Regulus stared up at the ceiling of his room as his mind raced. As he thought about everything he had lost – the chance to destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes and redeem the Black family name – and mourned the loss of his life, Regulus realized he had a second chance at _everything_.

The realization sent his mind in a different direction. He could change _everything_ , if he wanted. He could start with himself. Now knowing what the Dark Lord was about, he wouldn't be joining the man and he would make sure no one else in his family would. Following the Dark Lord would doom the family and it would tarnish the Black name.

With a sense of energy, Regulus rolled out of bed and he crossed the room to his desk. Grabbing a piece of parchment, he listed everything he wanted to try and chance. It was a long list that took over an hour to write.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Regulus looked over the list, crossing off several items. It was too much for him to consider at this point. He was limited by his age and his abilities.

A _pop_ pulled him from his thoughts. Turning to look over his shoulder, Regulus found Mitzy pulling an outfit of his closet.

"Mister Regulus, you's must be ready," the house-elf said. "You's needed downstairs. Mistress Walburga is waits for you."

Regulus frowned. What did his mother want with him? "What does she want?" he asked.

The house-elf turned to look at Regulus with a frown before abandoning her task to rush to his side. Mitzy placed a hand to his forehead. "Is you's feeling alright?" she asked.

Not knowing what to say, Regulus decided to remain quiet.

"Yesterdays would was so excited," Mitzy said, fussing over Regulus. "You's suppose to goes to Diagon Alley for you's school supplies."

Regulus' grey eyes widened. He didn't know what day it was before now, but thanks to Mitzy he did. While he didn't know the exact date, Regulus knew it was sometime in August before his first year. Today was the day he got his wand.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Regulus said, trying to dismiss the concerns of the house-elf.

Mitzy stopped fussing over him. She stared at him for a moment before she resumed pulling together an outfit for Regulus.

As quickly as he could, Regulus got dressed before dashing to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. Once he was ready, Regulus headed down to join his mother.

"There you are," Walburga Black said at the sight of her second son. She sneered. "Get a move on, boy. I have better things to do."

Regulus said nothing as he followed his mother. She was still the same old shrub woman.

Walburga led her son to the fireplace before flooing to Diagon Alley. The sooner Regulus had his wand the sooner this would all be over. She had more important things to tend to, like finding a wife for Sirius. While her first-born son was a disappoint, he was the future of the family. He needed a good pure-blood wife from a respectable family.

When they were at Gringotts and socializing with those filthy goblins, Regulus took the bag of galleons and headed off to purchase his supplies without a word. Walburga foamed at the silent dismissal from her second son. He had no right to treat her like this!

Since he had purchased supplies several times before, Regulus went through the motions. With the list in hand, he knew exactly what he needed. There was nothing of note until he arrived to Ollivander's to purchase his dragon heartstring and willow wand.

Regulus was shocked when _his wand_ rejected him. His eyes widened and he tried several times to make the wand work before Ollivander took the wand back, muttering about _how the wand choses the wizard_. Regulus barely paid any attention as the wandmaker handed him over wands, his mind was whirling.

How could his wand reject him?

"Let me try something," Ollivander said before he disappeared behind the shelves. He returned after a moment with a dusty box. He opened it, carefully pulling the wand out and handing it to Regulus with a guard expression.

Taking hold of the wand, Regulus felt a rush of magic.

Ollivander's expression changed to curiosity and fear for a second. "Curious, most curious," the man muttered.

With a frown, Regulus asked, "What's curious?"

"I remember _every wand_ I've ever told, Mister Black," the wandmaker answered. "This wand is holly with a phoenix feather. That same phoenix gave one other tail feather and I sold that wand over thirty years ago to a boy. He has proven to be a worthless recipient."

"Why?" Regulus was curious, and it was something he learned from his brother. After all, Sirius was the Gryffindor of the family.

The wandmaker studied Regulus with narrowed eyes before he answered. "That boy – Tom Riddle – has declared himself to be a dark lord," he replied.

Regulus' eyes widened as his heart frozen. Could that be Voldemort? "What was the wood used in that wand?" he asked. Regulus was familiar with the Dark Lord's wand. The man liked to boast about the rarity of his yew wand.

It took a few minutes for Ollivander to respond, "Yew."

His heartbeat sped up. That was the Dark Lord's wand, there was _no doubt_ in Regulus' mind. He committed the name Tom Riddle to memory. He needed to learn _everything_ he could about the man.

* * *

Count: ~1,300

* * *

 **This was written for**

The Drabble Game: Maisie Malfoy  
Request: Regulus Black in (Theme) Do-Over

The Alphabet Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Uneasy

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 688. (Object) Parchment

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Nine, TOW The Boob Job: Write about a member of the Black family.

If You Dare Challenge  
Prompt: 468. Only time will tell

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Princess Aurora: Write about a character who is trying something new.

* * *

This is a gift for _Maisie Malfoy_ from  The Drabble Game Forum.


	5. Of Plans and Ideas

This was written for _Maisie Malfoy_.

* * *

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Relationship** : Cousins – Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; gen; mild language; mild violence; original muggle characters; murder; and Bellatrix Black is somewhat sane and somewhat moral  
 **Prompts** : (Character) Regulus Black; (Spell) Imperio; and (Word) Ripple

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _004\. Of Plans and Ideas_

 _"Light can always be found, even in the darkest of places, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_

It wasn't a decision he reached easily. Even after making it, he started second guessing himself. This went against _everything_ he was taught, but it needed to be done. While Regulus Black believed wizards and witches were superior to muggles, – in addition pure-bloods were better than muggle-borns – he didn't think the Dark Lord Voldemort was the man to lead them to their goals. The Dark Lord used violence, death, and intimidation, – thriving on the fear his name brought – their mission required more than that. The best method was politic. With a man like Albus Dumbledore in power, they needed a man or more to match that power with their own. Regulus knew several people would match the Hogwarts Headmaster, they just needed experience.

Before he could focus on this politic plan, Regulus needed to remove the Dark Lord. Despite everything, he admired and looked up to the man – the man from his father's stories of Hogwarts with a charming smile and charisma.

The first step of removing the Dark Lord was targeting the man's horcrux or horcuxes. Acting like a fool-hearted Gryffindor, Regulus was ready to charge in and take care of the first one – the one Kreature helped with. He barely had a plan, not even an outline. He was heading into an unknown place with his wand, following the lead of his house-elf.

"Just where do you think you're going?" demanded the voice of Bellatrix Black in the empty hall of Number Twelve.

Regulus froze at the sound of his cousin's voice.

Bellatrix strolled up to her little cousin. She peered at him with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm waiting," she said. "I know you're up to something."

Her statement sent chills down Regulus' spine. How did she know that? He had been thinking and planning for _months_ , but he was careful to act as normally as he could.

At his continued silence, Bellatrix's eyes narrowed further. "You're not nearly as cunning and secretive as you think you are," she told him, her tone hard. "You might have forgotten, but I haven't: _I_ taught you how to a Slytherin."

Tossing a fistful of dark hair over her shoulder, Bellatrix continued, "Over the last eight months, you've slowly pulled away from your friends and our family. I barely noticed at first with Rodolphus then you barely said a word to me at the funeral."

The mention of Rodolphus' funeral made Regulus wedge. It was hardly a secret that Bellatrix was his favorite cousin. Eight months ago, Rodolphus suddenly became ill, and he died a few weeks later. At the funeral, Bellatrix played the role of the grieving widow.

"It's for the best you don't know," Regulus whispered. He knew Bellatrix was devoted to the Dark Lord and his visions. If she discovered the truth, he didn't know what she would do – turn him over to the Dark Lord, kill him herself, or let him fulfill his self-appointed mission.

Bellatrix scowled, and Regulus wedged. _That_ was the wrong thing to say. She hated being told what to do.

"Tell me," Bellatrix demanded, crossing her arms. "Tell me, and I'll forgive for the slip."

It took Regulus a second to debate his options before he opened his mouth to say, "The Dark Lord isn't the man we need."

"Why?"

"He's unstable," Regulus replied. "He's too busy making people fear him that he's left behind the vision, and his actions are alienating the other Houses." He paused for a moment. "He seems to think everyone who isn't with him is against him."

Regulus paused for a moment. "Do you know how pure-blood families he killed?"

Shaking her head, Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"Over twenty," Regulus told her. "I know he's wiped out the McKinnon, Rowle, _and_ Dearborn Houses out."

The answer seemed to overwhelm Bellatrix as she took a few steps backwards, finding support on the nearby wall. "House Rowle?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Regulus simply nodded.

Bellatrix's eyes hardened. House Rowle was one of the Scared Twenty-Eight Houses listed by Cantankerus Nott in _Pure-Blood Directory_.

"Apollo Rowle refused to join him, after the murder of his niece," he explained.

Shaking her head, Bellatrix closed her eyes. "How could he?" she asked. The Dark Lord spoke about the superiority of pure-bloods only to go and wipe out one of the oldest Houses in Britain.

"What's our plan?" Bellatrix demanded as she opened her eyes. There was a fierce and danger look in her eyes.

Eyes narrowed as Regulus spoke, "There's no _us_ , only _me_.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," she argued. "So either you tell me the plan and take me with you, or I'll go kill the Dark Lord myself."

"He can't die," Regulus responded, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? He's human," Bellatrix pressed, needing answers. Regulus was being unusually tightlipped.

Regulus stared at his cousin, unblinking for a moment. "He's a horcrux or two, maybe even more," he answered.

"He's lost it!" Bellatrix growled. "Do you know where one is?"

He nodded.

"Take me there," she urged.

"I don't know where, but Kreature does," he said.

"Get him," ordered Bellatrix.

An hour later, they were ready to go. Bellatrix had all the information she needed, and she had a plan – a _real_ plan, not a half-baked idea.

 **...**

On their way to the cave, located a few hours outside of London, Bellatrix had them go through muggle London. She spent an hour walking through the streets with her lips pressed together in a scowl before her eyes sparked with joy.

"He's perfect," Bellatrix whispered at the sight of muggle man slapping a muggle woman across the face. He moved to grab her arm when Bellatrix approached him.

"Wha'd'ya want?" he demanded, slurring his words as he turned towards Bellatrix.

"You," Bellatrix chimed.

The man sneered, looking Bellatrix over with his unworthy eyes. "While I don' wan' ya'," he slurred. "Ya' won' earn mo'e than ten 'night. Not worth me time."

A cruel smile formed on Bellatrix's lips as she listed to him speak. He was slowly sealing his own fate. "You're more than worth mine," she stated, pulling her wand own.

The man eyed the wand. "Wha'ya need a stick for? Tryin' to hold me up?" he questioned. "That stick ain't goin' work on me."

Bellatrix's smile turned into a grin, her white teeth seemed to glean in the streetlights. "It'll do more than that," she vowed. _"Imperio!"_

The man's eyes clouded over, turning smoky white.

"Hand the girl your money," Bellatrix ordered.

The man did as Bellatrix told him.

"Tell to 'have a nice life,'" she added.

The muggle woman watched with wide eyes. She turned her attention to Bellatrix.

"Take your money and leave," the witched ordered.

The woman nodded. "Thank you," she whispered before turning and fleeing, her plum dress swirling behind her.

"What's your name?" Bellatrix demanded, turning her full attention to the muggle under her collection.

"Simon Tracy," the muggle answered.

"I'll just call you Tracy," Bellatrix decided. "It's to good of a name to waste on a little bitch like you, but it'll do."

She offered her cousin a smile. "Let's go, Tracy," she ordered.

An apparation later, they were outside the cave.

"What's the muggle for?" Regulus asked, frowning as Bellatrix ordered him along, making him trip and fall for her own amusement.

"Someone has to drink that potion," she replied. "It won't be either of us, and I doubt you would let Kreature."

Regulus nodded, seeing the genius in her plan.

"Besides, it's not like anyone will miss Little Tracy here," she added with a sneer.

Slowly they walked through the cave. Bellatrix had Tracy leading them. "We can _always_ find a new muggle," she shrugged in a careless tone. "I won't risk you – all we have is each other."

Despite their current situation, Regulus found himself smiling at those words. It was times like these when he knew Bellatrix cared.

After a few minutes, they stopped walking. They came across a lake of some kind. Regulus watched as his cousin frowned and inspected the water. There was a dark look on her face that grew darker by the second. Wordlessly, she conjured a pebble before throwing it in the water. As ripples formed, she cursed, catching sight of something in the water.

"Bloody Inferi," Bellatrix shook her head. She started searching for a way across.

They found an invisible boat anchored on the edge of the lake a moment later. Bellatrix frowned as she inspected it and cast several spells. Without a word, she pushed Tracy on before stepping on herself with Regulus a step behind her. He barely had a foot in the boat before it started to move.

Bellatrix pulled him in as the boat started to pick up speed.

When they arrived to a small island in the middle of the lake, Bellatrix had Tracy step out before she pulled Regulus off with her. She remained standing on the edge as she ordered Tracy to inspect the island. When it turned out to be save, Regulus and Bellatrix approached the basin on the island.

"We need a cup," Bellatrix said as she turned to her cousin. She didn't care for Transfigurations or Charms. There was a reason she was a feared Death Eater with her offensive magic abilities and her love of dark magic.

Regulus smiled, easily transfiguring a a stone into a cup.

"Excellent," Bellatrix praised, taking the cup. With a cruel smile, she turned her attention to Tracy. "Time to drink up, my little Tracy bitch," she ordered.

Regulus and Bellatrix watched as the muggle was forced to drink cupful after cupful of the unknown potion. With each sip, the muggle begged and pleaded to be done, only for Bellatrix to force to drink more. It took an agonizing hour before Tracy finished drinking the potion, revealing their prize.

Tracy whimpered as he presented the locket to Bellatrix. She took it, quickly began her inspection.

"We should leave a copy behind," Regulus decided as he watched his cousin with the locket.

"That's a good idea," she agreed, handing the locket over.

Regulus spent ten minutes studying the locket before transfiguring one of his own. He spent another five minutes focusing on the details before he handed the fake locket over to his cousin.

With a nod, Bellatrix had Tracy place the locket in the basin.

"Thank you, Tracy, my dear little bitch," she cooed with a smile before lifting the spell. Her smile turned into a pout as she realized how boring the muggle was now. With a sigh, she raised her wand, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light hit the muggle, killing him.

"Well, that was fun," Bellatrix said, turning to her cousin. "Where to next?"

Blinking a few times, Regulus tried not to think about his cousin's sudden mood swings. She had always been eccentric. "We need to do some research," he decided, looking over the locket. He had a nagging feeling that he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't place _where_.

Bellatrix's pout deepened. "But I want to have more fun!" she whined.

"You can join the Dark Lord's raid tomorrow?" Regulus suggested.

Bellatrix thought for a moment before agreeing, "We should keep up appearances, after all."

The cousins shared a smile before hopping into the boat.

"We're in this together," Bellatrix told her cousin as they exited the cave. Her tone was unusally serious. "Swear to me, here and now, that you won't do this without me."

Looking into her eyes, Regulus swore.

"I can't loose you," she whispered. "You're _my_ little Reggie."

"We're in this together, Bella," he reminded.

"Until the death of the Dark Lord," she agreed.

"Until the _defeat_ of the Dark Lord," he corrected her. "After that, we have to move into politics."

Bellatrix looked uncertain at the thought of politics. "Think we can make Muggle Hunting legal?" she asked. "I'm thinking we can take the most horrible of all muggles – killers, rapists, and the like."

"We have to take over the government first," Regulus said.

Turning, Bellatrix smiled. "First the horcruxes, then the Dark Lord, the politics, _and then_ Muggle Hunting," she listed.

"As you wish," Regulus agreed with a smile.

"I more than wish, I demand."

Together, the pair waked off into the sunrise.

* * *

Count: ~2,100

* * *

 **This was written for**

The Drabble Game  
For: Maisie / Maisie Malfoy  
Request: Regulus Black in (Word) Ripple

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
587\. (Word) Perfect

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Gorilla (Tree): (Spell) Imperio

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 03. Push

Character Boot Camp: Character Traits  
Prompt: 06. Secretive

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
Prompt: 49. Seal

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
Prompt: 43. Power

Character Boot Camp: Original Character  
Prompt: 47. Step

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Emotion) Joy

Colors of the Rainbow  
Purple: Write about a family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Crayola Color Challenge  
Color: 8. Plum

Greek and Roman Mythology Challenge  
Apollo: Write about the sunrise.  
Additional Prompts: (Dialogue) "All we have is each other."; and (Quote) "Light can always be found, even in the darkest of places, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

If You Dare Challenge  
Prompt: 778. Back in Black

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition  
Neal Cassidy/Bealfire: Write about forgiveness.

Shop for a Prompt  
Prompt: (Word) Sunrise


	6. Bella By Another Name

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Relationship** : Familial – Bellatrix Black and Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; gen; good!Bellatrix Black (though not completely sane); and mentions of off screen character deaths  
 **Prompts** : (Word) Mixed; and (Word) Young

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _005\. Bella By Another Name_

Her gray eyes narrowed as she read over the piece of parchment again. A scowl formed on her lips as her eyes traced over the words for a third time. This was not good. This was not good _at all_.

In a surge of fury, she crushed the parchment into a ball with her fist. She growled, flinging the parchment across the room. She couldn't believe this!

The nerve of that man to _deny her_!

Didn't he know who she was?

He had the nerve to use the actions of her cousin against her!

As quick as the fury consumed her, it vanished. She pressed her lips together as she felt the tears starting to form. Her eyes fell on the parchment.

How could he deny her?

Feeling helpless, she collapsed onto the couch as a few tears fell down her face. _He_ was all she had left! How could Albus Dumbledore believe muggles were a better choice than her? She was Lily's friend and Harry's godmother! James and Lily wanted Harry left to her care.

Why did it matter of Sirius – her cousin – was a mass murderer? He betrayed the Potters, not her.

Feeling overwhelmed by the mixed emotions, Bellatrix Black gave into an action she rarely preformed. She cried.

 **...**

Uncertain what to do, Bellatrix tried to pick up the pieces of her life. She wasn't sure where or who to turn to. Most of her family had written her off years ago when she turned down the betrothal with Rodolphus Lestrange and she refused to joined the Death Eaters. All she had left from her family were her sisters and Sirius. Sirius was in Azkaban, serving life, while Andromeda had distanced herself and Narcissa wasn't replying to her letters. Then there were her friends, some of whom were dead and the rest wanted nothing to do with her.

It seemed a lot of people turned their backs on her because of her family. Some because she was a Black, and the Blacks were among the most loyal followers of the Dark Lord. Others because she was related to Sirius Black.

Bellatrix sighed. It seemed being a Black was the source of all her problems.

Despite the trouble it was causing, Bellatrix was _proud_ to be a Black. She loved knowing her family, naming generation upon generation of ancestors. She knew where she came from because of her family. The Blacks had a long and rich history.

In fact, being a Black presented with the greatest gift – something she kept secret from _everyone_. Bellatrix was a Metamorphmagus. She had the ability to change her appearance at will without the use of Polyjuice Potion or a spell. While she was born with the ability, Bellatrix didn't discover it until she was thirteen.

After discovering it, she was ready and eager to tell everyone about it, but she decided against it. It was a rare ability. If her parents or Grandfather Arcturus learned of her ability, she would be sold to the highest bidder – or given to Sirius – and used a breeding stock, forced to have child after child in hopes they would possess her abilities.

So, being the Slytherin she was raised to be, Bellatrix kept her mouth shut. She didn't tell anyone.

As she cycled through different hairstyles and different hair colors, Bellatrix realized she could become _anyone_ she wanted. She smiled for the first time in weeks. While she was proud to be a Black, she would take this opportunity and become someone else – someone non-magical.

Bellatrix scowled at the thought of being a muggle, but it was worth it. She would pretend to be a muggle. Being a muggle meant she had the chance to find her godson. _Harry_ was worth it – and _so much more_.

Turning herself into a short woman with plain brown hair and brown eyes, Bellatrix headed into the muggle world wearing plain clothes with her wand strapped to her thigh. While she was pretending to be a muggle, she wanted to be able to protect herself and Harry, if the need arose.

Luckily, she had a place to start in her search for Harry. She knew from Dumbledore that Harry was with his maternal aunt, Lily's sister, and she knew from Lily that her sister's name was Petunia and she was married to some muggle named Vernon Dursley. It was easy and cheap to hire Hector Sewlyn to find a muggle family named Dursley. Hector was a squib, and he knew the muggle world _very_ well.

After locating the Dursley family, Hector spotted a woman named Arabella Figg in the neighborhood. Hector knew her to be a squib. A relative through some aunt or another.

For an additionally large fee, Hector brought Arabella to Bellatrix. All Bellatrix needed to do was assume the old bat's identity and copy her memories before Oblivating her. Hector would take care of Arabella. Something about sending her to Canada.

Two months after hiring Hector, Bellatrix was moving into a small house on Wisteria Walk, near Privet Drive, where Mr. and Mrs. Dursley resided with their son, Dudley and _her godson_ , Harry. Bellatrix hated Wisteria Walk at first sight and she loathed Privet Drive even more. However, she remained. Living as a squib in the muggle world was worth Harry.

As the years slowly passed, Bellatrix made a small life for herself. She befriended Mrs. Thomas and her children from down the street, and she spent her days, reading and editing textbooks. Three years after moving in, Bellatrix caught sight of Harry. Instead of the young and happy child Bellatrix envisioned, she found herself staring at a small and sad boy with Lily's green eyes and a headful of messy hair. He was in the front yard of Number Four, pulling weeds.

It took every ounce of Bellatrix's self-control to keep from taking Harry home with her – home to her apartment in London – and torture his relatives. Instead, Bellatrix forced herself to return to that small house on Wisteria Walk and call Hector on the muggle telephone. For the right price, he could arrange for the Dursleys to face an accident, and he could get the fake documents Bellatrix needed to assume custody of Harry in the muggle world. As much as she wanted to take Harry and return to magic and London, she knew it was best if they remained in Surrey, pretending to be muggles. It was safe that way.

Besides, Bellatrix was rather fond of Dean Thomas from down the street. He was Mrs. Thomas' oldest child, and he was a wizard. Harry would do well with a friend like him.

 **...**

On the twenty-eighth of June, Arabella "Bella" Figg was award custody of her godson, Harry James Potter, after the Dursley family died in a tragic car accident. When she was granted custody of her godson, Bella Figg was transformed. She disappeared from Surrey for a few weeks before returning, looking like a completely different person. The last anyone remember, Arabella Figg was an older woman with gray hair and sad eyes. She was replaced by a younger woman with dark hair and a smile.

It seemed as though having a child made her an entirely different person. The neighbors only believed it was still Mrs. Figg because of Mrs. Thomas and her children. Everyone knew Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Thomas were the best of friends.

* * *

 **Count** : ~1,200

* * *

 **This was written for**

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
05\. Young

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
36\. Mixed


	7. Please Don't Go

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : James Potter/Rhea Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; female!Regulus Black (Rhea Black); het; pure-blood culture; and pure-blood society  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) James/Regulus; (Setting) Grimmauld Place; (Word) Gray; (Word) Merciful; and (Word) Stream

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _006\. Please Don't Go_

Rhea Black flinched, looking away from her older brother. While she knew that look wasn't aimed at her, she couldn't recall a time when she had _ever_ seen such a cold and furious look on his face. The sight of his cold gray eyes made her flinch and look away, feeling weak and ashamed. Sirius wasn't meant to look cold and furious, he was meant to smile and laugh.

"Come with me," Sirius said, his tone was hard and cold, making him sound nearly emotionless.

Sneaking a look at her brother, she stared at him. "Why?" she asked, her voice soft.

Sirius' cold and murderous look melted away, leaving an emotionless expression – looking every bit the Heir Black their parents wanted. "Because you aren't safe here," he replied. "Look at what _our parents_ did to you."

Surging forward, Sirius seceded her sleeve, making Rhea flinched. Her shoved the sleeve of her robes up, revealing her right arm. His grip tightened as he eyed the bruises from the stick and the scars from the Blood Quill. _I will act like a respectable pure-blood witch worthy of the House of Black. I know, understand, and will fulfill my duties for the glory of my House._

Rhea closed her eyes, turning to look away from her. Shame filled her. She knew what her parents did to her – she knew it better than anyone.

"Rae," Sirius whispered, his tone was gentle, "mother and father gave you these." He ran a thumb over the words and the bruises. This was the first time he saw these up close. He had seen Walburga hit her with a stick and he saw witnessed Orion order her to write with the Blood Quill.

Opening her eyes, she stared at her brother through her lashes. Rhea bit her lip, thinking about what to say. _I deserve it. I should know better than to dream. I know what's excepted of me_. The words were stuck in her throat, trying to escape.

Instead, she didn't say anything as her gaze dropped to her right arm, taking in the sight of the words scarred onto her arm and the bruises from the stick. She didn't want to suffer like this, but if she left than she would lose _everything_.

"Who would want me?" she whispered, tearing gathering in her gray eyes. All Rhea ever dreamed of was a family – a loving husband and children. As a daughter of the main branch of the House of Black, Rhea was considered cattle to be sold to the highest bidder. If she was born into a different branch, Rhea might have a chance to marry for love or marry someone close to her own age.

Sirius' expression softened. "I'll find someone," he promised.

Rhea stared at her brother for a few seconds. "Okay," she whispered.

Without another word, Sirius pulled her into his arms. He held her close.

"Kreacher," he called, summoning the family house-elf.

The house-elf appeared with a _pop_. "What does nasty Master Sirius want?" the house-elf asked.

"I need you to pack my sister's things," Sirius told the house-elf.

Kreacher looked over at Rhea, his eyes widened at the sight of her arm. "What has happened to Miss Rhea?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Sirius' eyes hardened. "Kreacher, pack!" he ordered. "We're leaving _tonight_!"

Kreacher turned back to Sirius. His eyes narrowed. "Kreacher will," he said with bow before leaving the room with a _pop_.

Wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders, Sirius led her out of the hallway and into his bedroom. His trunk was packed and ready to go on his bed. He retrieved his wand from under his pillow. Waving his wand, he muttered an incantation under his breath. The trunk shrunk, and Sirius quickly put it in his pocket.

"Where's your wand?" he asked.

"Father took it," Rhea answered in a whisper. Upon their return from Hogwarts, Orion took his daughter's wand as punish for her poor grades, although most people would consider Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings to be excellent grades. She was expected to obtain _all_ Outstandings and to be ranked first in her year, not third below a blood traitor and a mudblood.

Kreacher entered the bedroom with _pop_. "Kreacher brings Miss Rhea's trunk and wand," he presented the two items to Sirius and Rhea.

Sirius took the shrunken trunk while Rhea grabbed her wand.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she muttered.

"Miss Rhea is most welcome," the house-elf told her.

Turning to Sirius, Kreacher presented him with a large pouch. "Kreacher grabbed this for Master Sirius," he explained, "so he can care for Miss Rhea."

Sirius took the pouch, loosening the tie. It was a bag of galleons. "I will," he promised, meeting the house-elf's eyes.

The house-elf nodded. "Kreacher plans to disable the wards at midnight," he announced before leaving the room with a _pop_.

 **...**

Sirius and Rhea remained in Sirius' bedroom until midnight. At midnight, the pair left his bedroom and they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. From the kitchen, they walked as quickly as possible to the front door. With the wards being down, they would be able to use the front door.

Once they were outside, Sirius and Rhea moved quickly. They walked down the street from Grimmauld Place. Sirius planned to summon the Knight Bus, but he wanted to put a good amount of distance between them and Number Twelve.

They walked for several blocks before they came across a park. Sirius glanced around before he pulled out his wand to summon the Knight Bus.

A few minutes later, a double-decker purple bus appeared. The man was barely out the door before Sirius was shoving his sister up the stairs.

"We're headed to The Leaky Cauldron," Sirius told the man, handing over a galleon.

Sirius and Rhea took a seat on a nearby bed. Rhea was barely seated when the Knight Bus was taking off.

They were on the bus for a few stops before it arrived to The Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and Rhea were quick to disembark. They took two steps away from the bus before it was zooming off.

Inside the pub, Sirius requested a room with two beds before he led his sister upstairs. He pulled their trunks out and restored them to their normal size.

"Stay here," he ordered. "I have a few errands. I should be back in an hour or two. Don't open the door, and don't let anyone in the room."

Rhea nodded, pulling out her wand. "What wards should I use?" she asked.

Sirius smiled, reaching to tuck a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it," he told her, "I've got that covered."

Rhea watched as her older brother pulled out his wand and he started casting several enchantments. It was easy to forget that Sirius was a talented student due to his record of detentions, his friends, and his love of pranks.

A few minutes later, Sirius returned his wand to his pocket. Turning, he pulled Rhea into a quick hug.

"I have a plan," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Mutely, Rhea nodded as anxiety and doubt started to build. Was coming with Sirius the right thing to do?

Sirius left a few seconds later, leaving Rhea alone with her thoughts and doubts.

"Have a made a mistake?" she whispered in the empty room. Tears filled Rhea's eyes as she collapsed onto a bed.

Eventually, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **...**

Once he entered Diagon Alley, Sirius headed straight to Gringotts. The bank was open twenty-four hours a day, every day of the week. He needed to act quickly. He had a matter of hours before Orion and Walburga would write to inform Grandfather Arcturus and they would be disowned.

Entering the bank, Sirius was escorted back to Silverhammer, the Manager of the Black Accounts.

"Heir Black, this is a surprise visit," the goblin greeted.

Sirius nodded. "And it will be our last," he said.

The goblin titled his head. "That is unfortunate," he stated.

"If we can begin?" Sirius requested. He was limited on time.

Silverhammer nodded. "How can Gringotts be of assistance today, Heir Black?"

"I need to set up three new vaults," Sirius replied, running a hand through his dark hair. "I need an account for himself, for Heiress Rhea Black, and a dowery account."

The goblin pulled out a few pieces of parchment and he quickly wrote out the requests. His eyes met Sirius' at the mention of a dowery account.

"Should I transfer the full amount in Heiress Rhea's current dowery account?" the goblin asked, retrieving a separate piece of parchment from his desk. He placed it in front of Sirius.

Sirius' gray eyes widened. Who had set up a dowery account for Rhea? One shouldn't be opened until she was sixteen. Sirius was opening one early to ensure Rhea _had_ a dowery.

He grabbed the parchment. As he read the words, his fingers tightened around the edge. Walburga Black was the _worst_ mother. She had sold her only daughter to the Dark Lord.

"Does Lord Black know about this?" Sirius asked, his voice close to emotionless.

"He does not," Silverhammer answered, taking the parchment back. "He left the arrangements of Heiress Rhea's betrothal to Mrs. Black."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Can you transfer the entire account and an additional one hundred galleons?" he asked.

"Consider it done, Heir Black," the goblin told him. "What balance would you like in yours and Heiress Rhea's vault?"

Sitting back in his chair, Sirius thought for a moment. Their Hogwarts education was paid for in full, barring supplies and personal effects. Sirius only had two years left while Rhea had three. "Five hundred galleons in my own vault," he requested, "and a thousand in Rhea's."

Silverhammer grinned, showing off his mouthful of teeth. "Is that a rush order?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, offering the goblin a smile. "I need it completed before I leave the bank today," he said.

"There will be an additional fee of twenty-five percent," Silverhammer said.

"Can you take the fee from Mrs. Black's personal vault?" Sirius asked.

"If you insist, Heir Black," the goblin said.

"Are there any matters I should be informed of, concerning myself or Heiress Rhea?" Sirius asked as the goblin filed the requests for new vaults and the money transfer orders.

Silverhammer said nothing as he looked through his desk. He pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"I believe this will interest you," the goblin told him, turning the parchment to face Sirius.

His eyes widened as the sight of the title _Delayed_ _Betrothal Agreement_. "How old is this?" he asked, picking the parchment up.

"Almost one thousand years old," the goblin told him.

Sirius nodded, his eyes scanning the document. They stopped at the name of the other family Peverell. "I thought House Peverell died out," he said.

"The patriarchal line has," the goblin confirmed, "but a matriarchal line married into House Potter four generations ago."

His eyes widened a little further. "Does that mean House Potter will uphold the agreement?" he asked. Hope was filling him. He knew James would take care of his little sister, and the Potters were a good family.

"Either the Potters will or Tom Marvolo Riddle," the goblin answered. "Whomever comes here first."

Sirius nodded, his eyes narrowing. He was vaguely familiar with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. The man was a schoolmate of Orion's. That wasn't the type of man he wanted his sister marrying.

Staring at the contract, Sirius tried to think. He needed to get the Potters – namely James or Fleamont – into the bank within a few hours.

"Can Gringotts send a port-key?" he asked. It was likely he would know the answer himself if he paid attention in History of Magic, but he hated that classes and Professor Binns.

"For a fee of fifty galleons," Silverhammer answered.

"Please, use Mr. Black's vault," Sirius said.

Silverhammer grinned in response. This was profitable day for him – and the bank. It would be sad to see Heir Black lose access to his family's vaults and accounts. Maybe there was a way they could _assist_ him in keeping access.

As Sirius remained in Silverhammer's office, a Gringotts house-elf was sent to run a few errands for Sirius, mainly picking up some supplies from around Diagon Alley. The goblins were perfectly willing to assist – for a fee of twenty galleons for the use of the house-elf plus additional fees on top of that.

An hour after the port-key was sent, Fleamont and James arrived in Silverhammer's office.

"Sirius," Fleamont Potter greeted.

"Lord Potter," Sirius greeted in return.

Fleamont nodded. "I take it this is official business," he said.

Silverhammer was quick to answer, "Heir Black was just informed of the _Delayed Betrothal Agreement_ between House Black and House Peverell."

James frowned, looking between his best friend and his father and the goblin.

"I'm afraid that I'm unfamiliar with that particular agreement," Fleamont said.

Sirius handed the piece of parchment over to Fleamont.

The man took the parchment and a seat before he read the document over. He read it twice before placing it on the desk.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Fleamont asked, looking at his son's best friend.

"I ran away," Sirius replied, "and I need someplace for Rhea to go."

"Your sister?" James asked, looking over at the piece of parchment. He grabbed it for himself.

Sirius nodded. "She came with me," he whispered.

"You're looking to use the agreement for your sister and James?" Fleamont asked.

Nodding, Sirius turned his gaze to James. "I know it's asking a lot," he said, "but I _need_ to take care of Rhea."

James met his friend's gaze. "I understand," he told his best friend. With a grin he added, "We'll be _real_ brothers this way."

Relief filled Sirius at his friend's words. "You'll do it?" he asked. He knew James was interested in Lily Evans.

Looking at his father, James answered, "I will. Family is the most important thing to a Potter."

Fleamont smiled at his son.

"Here you are," Silverhammer said, presenting the group with a Blood Quill. "While I hate to interrupt your moment, I feel I should hurry you along."

"Thank you," Sirius muttered, taking the quill. He quickly signed _Heir Sirius Orion Black_ at the bottom of the contract before passing the Blood Quill to Fleamont.

Fleamont signed as _Lord Fleamont Charlus Potter_.

Taking the Blood Quill from his father, James signed as well as _Heir James Linfred Potter_.

The three signatures glowed gold as the contract was accepted.

Watching the parchment turn white filled Sirius with relief. His baby sister was taken care of. "Thank you," he whispered to Fleamont and James as a few tears streamed down his face. A huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. While Sirius knew he was rash, he was happy to know his sister wouldn't be paying the price for his decisions. She deserved _so much_ more.

James pulled his best friend into a hug. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. "I promise to take care of Rhea."

Sirius wrapped his arms around James. "Do you think you'll fall in love with her?" he asked. He knew Rhea dreamed of romance. She deserved it and more.

"I'll trying," James promised. It was said that a Potter only fell in love once.

"Let me know how I can help," Sirius told his best friend as they separated.

"Where are you and Rhea staying?" Fleamont asked.

"We have a room at The Leaky Cauldron," Sirius answered. "I was going to see about finding an apartment today."

"I would like Rhea to come to the manor," Fleamont said. "I know you've take responsibility for her – and yourself – but I loath the idea of her staying here."

James brightened at the thought of having Rhea at Potter Manor. It would give him a chance to get to know her as more than Sirius' little sister.

Sirius bit his tongue, ready to deny the request. Originally, he planned to stay with the Potters, but those plans changed the moment he brought Rhea with him. He wanted to prove that he could do right by his sister, taking care of her on his own, but this wasn't the time. He needed to put Rhea first – ahead of his pride. Living with the Potters was the right thing to do.

"We'll need to work out an arrangement for rent," Sirius told Fleamont.

James frowned, opening his mouth to tell his friend off. There was no need to pay.

"Can we have this discussion this afternoon, after we all sleep?" Fleamont asked. He was impressed with Sirius.

"Of course," Sirius agreed.

Before leaving Gringotts, Sirius retrieved the purchases from the house-elf and the keys for the new vaults. The group headed to The Leaky Cauldron. James and Fleamont waited down by the bar as Sirius headed up to the room he rented.

Upon entering, he was pleased to see that Rhea was sound asleep. Waking over, he gently shook her awake.

"Siri," she muttered when she opened her eyes.

Sirius smiled down at her. "We need to get moving," he told her, waving his wand to shrink their trunks down.

"What's going on?" she asked, sounding confused.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius sat down on the bed next to her. He needed to tell her everything. "A lot," he whispered before launching into the recent events, including the betrothal Walburga had arranged for her and her new betrothal status. "It was the best way to cancel Walburga's."

"I understand," Rhea whispered, taking her brother's hand in hers. She offered him a small smile. "Potter beats the Dark Lord any day."

Sirius tried to return her smile. "I want you to be happy," he told her.

Rhea shrugged. "That's up to me and Potter to find," she said. "I know you'll help us, but this is something _we_ need to figure out."

Sirius and Rhea spent a few more moments in the room before heading down to meet up with the Potters.

James greeted Rhea with a hug while Fleamont looked on with a smile.

* * *

Count: ~3,000

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
299\. (Pairing) James Potter/Regulus Black

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Zebra (Enclosure): (Setting) Grimmauld Place

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
03\. Grey

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
49\. Stream


	8. The Dragon Lives

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Relationship** : Familial – Narcissa Black Malfoy, Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Pairings** : Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy; and Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and Draco is the Boy-Who-Lived  
 **Prompts** : (Setting) Malfoy Manor; (Word) Compare; and (Word) Shock

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _007\. The Dragon Lives_

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
_ _Born to those who have swore service to him,  
_ _born under Gemini on Jupiter's Day.  
_ _And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal,  
_ _but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
_ _And either must die at the hand of the other  
_ _for neither can live while the other survives.  
_ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
_ _will be born under Gemini on Jupiter's Day._

 **...**

Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on the fifth of June of 1980. He was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The night he was born, Lucius was attending a late meeting with the Dark Lord and Narcissa went into an early labor. She wasn't due for another month.

Alone in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was forced to relay on the house-elves for assistances. The useless creatures couldn't contact her husband or her sister or anyone in her family. According to the elves, no one was answering their floo calls. They couldn't even get the family healer on the floo.

As Narcissa tried to gather her strength with thoughts of traveling to St. Mungo's, she vowed to punish and dismiss each and every one of those useless elves. Lucius would need to buy new socks by the night she was done presenting those horrid creatures with their clothes.

"I want my sister!" Narcissa yelled at the cowering form of Nellie, her personal elf.

Nellie's ears flattened against her head before she dashed out of the room. "Nellie will try!" the creature cried.

Narcissa braced herself against the wall of her bedroom. All she needed to do was exit the room, walk down the hallway, descend the stairs, turn left into the large floo room, and step into the fireplace before flooing to St. Mungo's. It was easy. This won't take anymore than ten minutes. Narcissa did this _several_ times a week.

It wasn't a big deal.

It was simple – _super_ easy.

She managed to take three steps forward before a contraction hit that left her gasping in pain. It took another five minutes before Narcissa made it to the door of her bedroom.

Nellie came rushing into the room. "I's gots you's sister!" she declared. "Miss Meda be here's real soon."

Due to the pain of the contraction, Narcissa only heard the house-elf say her sister was coming. "What about Lucius?" she asked.

Nellie's eyes widened. "We's keeps trying Master Lucius," the house-elf replied, "but we's no know where he bes."

"W-where did you find Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked. Her sister and Lucius should both be with the Dark Lord. Where Bellatrix was, Lucius was sure to be.

"I's no find Miss Trix," the house-elf told her. "I's finds Miss Meda."

"W-what?" Narcissa asked as she tried to make her way into the hallway.

"I's finds you's sister!" Nellie exclaimed. "Miss Meda's only one's answer! She be's here soon!"

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, but she screamed in pain before loosing her balance. It was a horrible pain that had her closing her eyes and clutching her stomach. Something was wrong. She fell over onto the floor of the hallway.

As the pain continued, Narcissa forced herself to open her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling for a little. Raising a shaking hand to her face, her eyes widened at the sight of blood. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"Cissa!" yelled a frantic Andromeda Tonks as she came running down the hallway towards her fallen sister. Her eyes were wide.

"Dromeda!" Narcissa called, reaching towards her sister with her bloody hand. Relief filled at the sight. _Finally_ , someone was here! Someone had shown up. A sod escaped Narcissa as tears began to fall.

Andromeda fell to her knees and pulling her wand out. She took ahold of Narcissa's hand as she waved her wand around. She was a fully trained healer, and she knew what she was doing. "It's alright," she whispered, trying to reassure her little sister. "I'm here, now. I'll take care of you."

"Please, please," Narcissa found herself begging as she clutched her sister's hand, "save my baby. Focus on my baby. Don't worry about me. Promise me!"

"I promise," Andromeda whispered. "I'm here for _both_ of you."

"M-my baby," Narcissa muttered. "S-save him. P-promise me!"

"I will," Andromeda whispered, offering her sister a weak smile. "Floo St. Mungo's, get Valeria Pierce and Stephen Bell here."

Narcissa passed out as Andromeda moved her from the hallway and into her bedroom. Ten minutes later, Andromeda was joined by her coworkers. Valeria started getting the potions ready while Stephen took over healing, giving Andromeda orders.

Three hours later, Stephen was delivering Narcissa's son with Andromeda and Valeria as the sole witnesses. Andromeda noted the time of birth as 12:27 in the morning on the fifth of June.

After placing Narcissa's son in the care of Nellie and ordering the other house-elves to clean up, Andromeda focused on healing her sister. While they were able to heal everything, there were side effects. Narcissa wouldn't be able to have another child.

Andromeda saw Valeria and Stephen off at three in the morning. Narcissa was in a dreamless sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up for another hour or two. In that time, Andromeda held her newborn nephew and she waited by Narcissa's side.

A little before five o'clock in the morning, Narcissa woke up. Her hands went to her stomach before she frantically sat up.

"Careful, Cissy," Andromeda whispered, rushing to her side. "You're healing."

"W-where?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes fell on the bundle in her sister's arms. "M-my baby!"

Andromeda smiled, gently placing the newborn baby in her sister's arms before she fussed over the pillows and making sure Narcissa was comfortable.

"When was he born?" Narcissa asked, her eyes fixed on the sleeping face of her son.

"At 12:27 this morning," Andromeda answered, joining her sister on the bed. "Have you decided on a name?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Lucius wanted Brutus," she replied. "I was thinking Cygnus or Aries."

"Please, don't name him Cygnus," Andromeda requested, shaking her head. "If you want to name him after a relative go for Regulus or Sirius or Arcturus."

Humming, Narcissa continued to look down at her son. "Where's Lucius?" she asked.

Andromeda shrugged. "Last I heard, your house-elves were still trying to reach him," she answered. "They can't sense him through the bond."

"I think I'm going to name him Draco," Narcissa announced.

Andromeda smiled. "What about his middle name?" she asked, retrieving the birth certificate.

"Lucius, per Malfoy family tradition," her little sister answered.

Andromeda remained by her sister's side for a few more hours, leaving when Lucius Malfoy arrived home. He rushed into the bedroom with his robes blowing behind him. He stopped at the sight of his wife holding their newborn son.

"I came as soon as I got the owl," he said before slowly walking forward. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I am, thanks to my sister," Narcissa said, her voice cold. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched her husband.

Lucius glanced at Andromeda, sitting by her sister's side.

 **...**

Following Draco's birth, Narcissa and Andromeda were close. Narcissa made a point to see her older sister once or twice a week. After three months, Andromeda introduced Narcissa to her own daughter, Nymphadora. Narcissa was shocked to watch as Nymphadora's hair change from brown to violet to green to bubblegum pink. Nymphadora was a Metamorphmagus. As far as Narcissa knew there hadn't been a Metamorphmagus in over a century.

"You can't tell anyone," Andromeda told her sister. "Please, swear you won't."

Narcissa nodded, watching as Nym changed her hair color to blonde, the shade matching Draco's. She couldn't do that to her sister.

If Narcissa told someone about Nym, there was a chance that Andromeda would lose custody of her daughter to their grandfather. Metamorphmagus was a powerful gift bestowed upon the House Black as a blessing. If a Metamorphmagus child surfaced, they would be placed in the custody and care of House Black. Narcissa wouldn't let her sister loose her own child – not after Andromeda took care of her and Draco.

 **...**

On the first of November, Andromeda woke up like a normal day. She made breakfast, got Nym up, and saw her husband off to work. As she sat down to eat breakfast with Nym, an owl delivered _The Daily Prophet_.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the front page with the blaring headline "The Dark Lord Dead? Defeated by an Infant? Presenting: Draco Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Lived!" Shock filled her system as she read over the headline twice before moving onto the article itself.

Apparently, the Dark Lord attacked Malfoy Manor the night before with Bellatrix Lestarange. He killed Lucius before turning his attention to Narcissa and Draco. The attack left Bellatrix, Narcissa, and the Dark Lord dead, and Draco crying with a bleeding scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. After the attack, a house-elf flooed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for help, bringing Amelia Bones and her aurors to the scene.

"Nym," she said, turning to her daughter, "how do you feel about missing school today?"

Her daughter's eyes widened and she nodded in excitement. "That sounds great, mum!" she exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

"I need to go to the Ministry," Andromeda explained. "I have some family business to take care of."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I don't know," Andromeda lied.

"Do I get to stay here by myself?" Nym asked, excitement in her tone.

Andromeda shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'll have someone come here or you'll go somewhere else for the day."

Nym pouted.

Standing up from the table, Andromeda took the newspaper with her. As she walked to the fireplace, Andromeda went through the list of people she could relay on to watch her daughter for the day. It was a short list: Sirius, the Potters, Amelia, and the Woods. Sirius and Amelia were quickly eliminated. Both would be busy working as would James Potter and Penelope Wood, leaving Lily Potter and Linfred Wood.

Andromeda decided to floo Lily Potter at Griffin's Landing. Lily was working on her Charms Mastery these days. In the end, Lily was happy to watch Nym for the day while Andromeda went to the Ministry for answers regarding her sister and her nephew. Lucius didn't have any living family and Narcissa had a sister and grandparents and an extended family. Custody of Draco was undecided, and Andromeda wanted to get the matter settled.

As she got everything arranged for the day, she sent an owl off to both Amelia and Sirius, altering them of her upcoming visit. Andromeda escorted Nym over to Griffin's Landing before heading off to the Ministry of Magic.

 **...**

It took Andromeda a week of visiting the Ministry to get answers. For the time being, Draco was placed in the custody of Amelia Bones. There were several people seeking custody, including Lord Arcturus Black and a dozen pureblood families. After a week, Andromeda was shocked to learn she was one of two people that Narcissa and Lucius wanted to raise their son. Lucius wanted Draco to go to Severus Snape, the godfather of his son, while Narcissa wanted Andromeda to raise him.

Andromeda had a stronger case. It was documented that Lucius died first, placing Narcissa's wishes before her husband's. Narcissa's will had a stronger standing with the orders of their deaths. In addition, her shift was better compared to Severus'. Andromeda was married with a house, a support system, a job with a steady schedule and hours, and a daughter while Severus was single and working as a professor at Hogwarts.

After thinking about it, she decided to contact Severus. If they could present a united front, there was a good chance that Andromeda could get custody of Draco.

It took a few meetings for Severus to agree with Andromeda's plan. He wanted to play an active role in his godson's life, not trusting a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin to properly raise Draco without his supervision. Andromeda and Ted were quick to agree.

On the sixteenth of November, Ted and Andromeda Tonks officially had custody of their nephew, Draco Malfoy, and they took him home. Nym was excited. She loved her little cousin. While she was sad Auntie Narcissa was dead, she was thrilled to have her cousin.

"I'll protect him!" she vowed that night, standing over his crib with her parents standing behind her.

Ted placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know you will," he whispered.

* * *

Count: ~2,100

* * *

 **This was written for**

Alternate Universe Challenge  
104\. Draco BWL AU: An AU in which Draco Malfoy was the Boy-Who-Lived and was raised by the Tonks family after his parents were killed.

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Ferret (Enclosure): (Setting) Malfoy Manor

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
12\. Compare

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
02\. Shock

If You Dare Challenge  
308\. House Guests


	9. Third Time is the Charm

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : James Potter/Narcissa Black  
 **Side Pairings** : Bellatrix Black/Tom Marvolo Riddle; Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks; and Lily Evans/James Potter  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Character) Narcissa Black; (Feeling) Love; (Word) Earth; and (Word) Practice

* * *

 **Rewrite the Stars  
** _008\. Third Times is the Charm_

Narcissa Black frowned as she checked the short message. Nothing had changed since she last checked the note – and it still read the same as it did this morning in Ancient Runes. James Potter had managed to slip the note into her note as they headed into class, and Narcissa found it when she went to retrieve her silver ribbon to pull her hair back. When she found it, Narcissa caught James winking at her before he turned his attention to Remus Lupin and Lily Evans.

 _Meet on the Astronomy Tower at seven tonight. –JP_

Fighting the urge to sigh or run a hand through her hair, Narcissa leaned against the wall. What was keeping James? She knew he had a busy schedule today between classes, Quidditch practice, and his duties as Head Boy, but he was running late. He was almost thirty minutes late – and that was a few minutes ago when she last cast the Time Charm.

It took nearly all of her will power to resist casting _Tempus_ , again. The time would have only changed by a few minutes. The change in time would only serve to annoy her and make her irritated with James. Narcissa would stay, and she would patiently wait until eight o'clock. At eight, she would return to the Slytherin common room, plotting revenge.

As she continued to wait, Narcissa found her thought drifting to her family and her relationship with James. While James was a pure-blood gentleman from a decent family, her parents wanted her to marry Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was from a prominent dark family with politics and ideas that were closer to her own family's. It seemed as though she were facing a difficult decision: her wants and desires or those of her family's.

Narcissa was a good daughter: steadfast and faithful. She showed no signs of rebellion, like her sisters had. Bellatrix chose to forsake her betrothal to Rodolphus Lestrange in favor of T. Marvolo Riddle, a high ranking employee at the Ministry of Magic, and Andromeda had eloped with Ted Tonks, a muggle-born wizard. According to her parents, Narcissa needed to marry Lucius in order to redeem their family name and restore their honor. It was a lot of pressure.

If she were honest with herself, Narcissa admired her older sisters for putting themselves first. They were going after what _they_ wanted, not their parents.

While Lucius was polite man, who could be kind and thought, he didn't Narcissa's heart racing like James did. Narcissa knew she felt something strong for James. Her breath caught every time they entered the same room, her heartbeat sped up when he walked by, and her skin tingled whenever they stood close enough. There were times, when they were together, she swore she was flying, though her feet didn't leave the earth. Narcissa was certain that this – with these feelings – was love, but she didn't think about it too much.

How did James feel?

James and Narcissa had only been dating for a few months, since April of their sixth year. It was November of their seventh year, and Narcissa didn't know how James felt about her. In the weeks before he asked her out, James stopped chasing after Evans, and he barely glanced her in direction these days, which made Evans frown and stare at James.

Pushing herself off of the wall, Narcissa crossed over to the windows. She glanced in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch, which appeared to be vacant. Her eyes dropped to the grounds, looking over the students walk around.

"–understand, Potter?" the voice of Lily Evans said, pulling Narcissa from her thoughts.

Turning, she bit her lip. She waited, holding her breath, as the door opened to reveal James Potter.

"Not now, Evans," James snapped, glaring at the witch. "I'm running late."

Evans reached out, grasping his shoulder. "No!" she hissed. "Not until you tell me _why_."

James' hazel eyes met Narcissa's gray eyes. He offered her a small smile. "Because I fell in love with someone else," he answered, "and I can only hope she feels the same way."

Narcissa's eyes widened.

"But you love me," Evans said, her voice close to a whine. "Everyone knows a Potter only falls in love once, and you loved me first."

"I never loved you, Evans," James told her, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I was interested in you, but I would never allow myself to fall in love with someone who was rude and disrespectful."

Evans' grip on James loosened as she stood there in shock, allowing James to walk away. He headed straight for Narcissa, pulling her into his arms.

"B-but," Evans said, tearing springing into her green eyes, "I love you."

James shook his head. "And I love Narcissa," he declared, staring down at his girlfriend.

Evans stood there, staring at them.

"Do you have plans this Yule?" Narcissa asked, staring into James' hazel eyes.

He shook his head. "Only going home to my parents," he replied. "What are you thinking?"

"I hear Yule is an excellent time to get married," she suggested. A witch couldn't ask a wizard to marry her, but she could suggest it.

James smiled. "I'll write my mum," he promised before pulling her into a kiss.

Narcissa smiled into the kiss. It would appear that she was the third Black daughter to elope. Hopefully her parents could recover from the shock. She had a few letters to send in the morning. Bellatrix and Andromeda better be available for her wedding.

* * *

Count: ~900

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
208\. (Feeling) Love

Build a Zoo Challenge  
(Enclosure) Ostrich: (Setting) Astronomy Tower

Can You Make It Until the End Challenge  
Round Eight: Write a fic about (Character) Narcissa Black about an important event in their life. (Two of three.)

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
15\. Practice

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
01\. Earth


End file.
